


Kryptonian Sex Manual

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowbound Lex is rather petulant, but Clark has discovered something that will improve his mood and warm things up. An AU fic in the rift what rift vein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonian Sex Manual

Desolate whiteness coated his world, a new super-villain making his presence known, or perhaps an existing one making use of some sophisticated—alien even—technology. Lex knew there was someone to blame. All this snow was unnatural. It had to be an element of some nefarious plot. Yet when he'd expressed his concerns, Clark had laughed at him.

Lex sighed and walked away from the window. Clark claimed the snow was a natural occurrence, Mother Nature's way of telling Metropolis to take a break. A BREAK? Breaks were not usually multi-million dollar expenditures. The city had been shut down for three days, and the magnitude of the business sector's profit loss was staggering. And then there was the cost to the city for snow removal, particularly as they didn't own the number of plows, salt trucks and other vehicles necessary to deal with this type of disaster. But then again, who did?

The city was bleeding millions, but Clark had wanted him to go outside and build a snowman.

_It'll be fun, Lex. Lighten up._

Lighten up. Lex made an annoyed sound. Clark Kent was his lover. He slept with Superman. Yet while some villain was terrorizing his city with frozen white crystals, instead of help, he got insults and invitations to participate in infantile activities. Clark would be sorry when the next round of snow was laced with kryptonite. It could happen. You never knew where that shit would turn up.

Lex sat on the couch near the fireplace where it was warm, a place any sane person would prefer to be. So of course Clark was outside schlepping around in heavy, disgusting snow. Insanity. But Clark was impervious to the cold, so perhaps it wasn't quite insanity if your damn fingers didn't go numb. Lex wasn't impervious to the cold. He hated it—hated the way the wind froze his nostrils and made his ears hurt and hated the way the snow lingered forever in dirty gray patches that marred the cityscape. How could you like any weather that turned people's expressions into painful grimaces?

However, there was something he hated even more than the cold—boredom. And God was he bored. He supposed he could watch more TV, or pester the Mayor again, but none of that sounded appealing. With another sigh, he put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his fingertips.

_Thunk._

He sat up. What was that sound? Maybe the roof had started to collapse underneath the weight of the snow. Clark was probably out there watching and contemplating sledding off the newly created angle.

_Thunk._

Lex stood to investigate. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. The sound came again, and he followed the direction of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the deck. Curtains covered the sliding doors. Lex had pulled them when he'd grown tired of seeing the snow piled high against the glass, looking like it was just waiting to find a way inside.

_Thunk_.

Maybe the abominable snowman wanted to use the bathroom. Lex cautiously pulled aside the curtains and stared in amazement. The deck was free of snow.

_Thunk_.

Lex jumped back. Bits of ice and snow trickled down the glass. A snowball. With a frown, he looked beyond the deck. When the realization of what he was seeing sunk in, he began to laugh.

Clark was lying in the snow making a snow angel—completely naked. His lover was mad, absolutely mad. Lex crossed his arms as he laughed harder. Another snowball hit the door, and Clark sat up motioning for Lex to come outside. Lex shook his head. Clark shrugged and stuck a finger in the snow and then began to suck on it. Oh God. Lex felt himself growing hard even as he continued to laugh.

He held up a finger, one minute, and gave into the inevitable. Clark plunked back down in the snow, arms spreading up and down, as he went back to making his snow angel. He seemed quite capable of entertaining himself while he waited for Lex to join him.

Lex shook his head. He was as insane as Clark because he was going out there, but not without a coat and boots. He wasn't that crazy. In a few moments, he was winterized and slipping on his leather gloves, nowhere near appropriate for this type of weather, but they'd do for the few seconds he'd be outside.

Taking a deep breath, he slid open the sliding door. Christ it was cold out here. This was madness. A part of him urged, _go back inside where it's warm_, but the lure of naked, snow-drenched Clark was stronger. His long strides quickly covered the deck, and he paused at the edge. A wry smile on his lips, Lex said, "You're a lunatic."

Clark just grinned. "Took you long enough to get out here. I was starting to think I was going to have to take the snowballs inside and throw them at you."

"I can assure you that would not have been appreciated." Lex tried to glower, but it was difficult when he was staring down at Clark, naked in the snow. This was just bizarre and oddly arousing.

"You've got too much clothing on," Clark said.

"Your perspective is skewed."

"You can't fuck me with all that clothing on." Clark's gaze traveled the length of Lex's body. "And I want you to fuck me."

"Then come inside," Lex said. He would be more than happy to spend hours reveling in Clark's body by that nice warm fire.

"Uh-uh. I want to do it out here."

Lex laughed. "No. For many reasons, including that I really enjoy sex and have no desire to suffer frostbite on certain parts of my anatomy."

"Do you think I'd let that happen? I'll protect your 'anatomy' like it was my own. Come on, step off the deck. The snow isn't that deep here. I took care of it."

It actually didn't look that deep, not even to his ankle. Clark must have melted it. Couldn't he have melted it all? It would have been the gift of a lifetime. He stepped off the deck cautiously and squatted down beside Clark. Lex ran a gloved hand over the dampness on Clark's chest, wondering how he might convince his lover to come inside to their bedroom, where he could take his time licking off all that melted snow.

"You still have too much clothing on," Clark said with a sigh. He closed his eyes and stretched like a cat beneath the caress.

Lex tapped a finger on the inside of Clark's thigh. "I am not impervious to the cold." He wrapped a gloved hand around Clark's cock. "Unfortunately, my arousal wouldn't be nearly as impressive as yours when faced with these frigid temperatures."

Clark arched his hips, thrusting into Lex's grasp. "Oh God, do you have any idea how long I've been out here thinking about you?"

Hand still wrapped around Clark's cock, Lex asked, "Why all the unnecessary torture? You could have just come inside and shown me what you were thinking about." He ran a leather-clad finger across the slit of Clark's cock and then removed his hand. He turned his palm upward and extended it toward Clark. "Come inside, and I'll take off all of my clothes. I'll do whatever you want."

"I want you to stay out here and take off your clothes."

Annoyed, Lex stood. "Clark—"

"Wait," Clark said as he sat up. "I want to share something with you. Something I learned at the Fortress."

"At the Fortress?"

"Yes, I promise you won't freeze. Trust me."

Lex took in Clark's smile and the gaze that said he had a secret he wanted to share, a secret that could only be shared with Lex. That look was so very dangerous. He started to unbutton his coat. "I'm insane," he muttered.

"Wait," Clark said. "Let me get rid of some of this snow."

"Please do."

In a few seconds, the snow nearest to Lex was melted; however, Clark was still sitting in a small patch of the disgusting stuff. Lex stared at the ground—what a pleasant sight. Still, even without the snow, the ground had to be mighty cold. How was he going to not freeze when his bare feet stepped on it?

"Just to make sure I'm not misunderstanding, you want me to take off all of my clothing."

"All of it." Clark gave him a look that could only be called a leer.

Lex didn't know if he should laugh or sigh, but he was going try to be good and bite back his questions and complaints. Never let it be said, he couldn't go with the flow. He dropped his coat on the ground, and then began to unbutton his shirt. His fingers shook. "This is ridiculous. I'll be frozen before I get my clothes off."

Clark stood. "Not if you do more undressing and less complaining. I didn't ask for a slow strip tease. I'm not a sadist."

"Could have fooled me."

Clark cut off any further complaints with a kiss. Then a whirl of air wrapped around him, and before he could gasp at the shocking chill of it, he was undressed, shoes and even the leather gloves gone, and lying on top of Clark, who was once again resting on that bit of snow. He lifted himself up slightly, intending to snarl at Clark that their ideas of what constituted frozen varied greatly, when he realized that Clark was warm—really warm, in a strange way. Curious, he pressed his hand against Clark's chest, marveling at the way his touch seemed to absorb the heat, warming him without burning.

Clark moaned and arched upward, his hard cock brushing against Lex's softer one. The touch sent that heat moving into his groin, and made his cock as hard as Clark's. Fuck, that was incredible. Hand still moving across Clark's chest, Lex rubbed against Clark seeking more of that heat. "Care to share what exactly you discovered at the Fortress?"

A wicked grin spread across Clark's face. "Kryptonian Sex Manuals."

"I'm guessing you absorbed more than the highlights," Lex said, an answering grin curving his lips.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Lex bent down and kissed Clark's shoulder, lips lightly tasting that warmth. "But I'm not Kryptonian," he murmured against skin. That taste was too much of a tease, he wanted more. He began to suck at the hollow between Clark's shoulder and neck.

"Oh fuck, yeah, like that, Lex. Your mouth is so warm, and the snow so cold. I can feel it, feel the contrasts. It'll work with you. I made sure. It won't matter that you're not Kryptonian. It'll work, Lex. I promise. Don't stop. Oh God, please don't stop."

He really liked it when Clark begged. "Who said anything about stopping?" That was something he had no intention of doing. Clark tasted so damn good. He wanted to mark every inch of him with his mouth, devour that warmth, and then do it all again. As his lips began to close over one of Clark's nipples, something was pressed into his hand. He sat up, straddling Clark, and one of his knees touched snow. He shuddered, jerking away, and Clark moaned. Lex almost moaned with him, that little move had pressed him into Clark quite nicely. But he was curious as to what was in his hand.

Lube.

Lex chuckled, not surprised that the tube wasn't frozen. "I'm impressed with your preparation."

"I had plenty of time. Hours and hours to think about doing this with you."

"And you say I think too much, hmmmm."

"Fuck me. Please, Lex, just do it. I can't wait much more. Please."

Clark twisted beneath him, and Lex closed his eyes for a second. God, he thought he might come just from hearing Clark beg like this. He opened his eyes. Clark had one arm outstretched, fingers digging into snow. His head was turned, neck exposed, and every muscle in his body screamed of need. Lex hadn't seen Clark this desperate and needing since their first time. He memorized the sight, and then began to slide downward.

An arm around his waist stopped him. "Wait, let me move down so you don't end up in the snow."

For a second, they hovered above the ground. Lex braced for a chill, but it never came. It was as if that warmth emanating from Clark moved with them, blanketing their bodies. Once they were on the ground again, Lex leaned down and kissed Clark, his tongue taking control of those lips that were a constant source of fascination. He released Clark's mouth reluctantly, his finger trailing across wet, open lips as he sat up.

Clark swallowed. "When you move down, don't stop touching me. You have to stay in contact with me to share the warmth."

Ah, that made sense and having to remain in contact with Clark certainly wasn't a hardship. Lex's lips quirked as he flipped open the lube. He watched Clark as he slicked his cock with the fluid. His hand moved slowly, tormenting himself with slow strokes because he liked the growl-like moans Clark was making, as well as the feel of the cock pressing against his ass. His strokes blended into Clark's moans, the combination creating a trance of sensation.

"Lex."

The groan of his name had definitely carried a hint of annoyance. Lex got the message—enough torment. Of course getting the message didn't mean he was going to act on it, at least not immediately. Lex pressed down on Clark's cock, his ass clenching as Clark rubbed against him.

"So, you want me to fuck you."

"Yes!"

Lex chuckled as he slid downward, one hand trailing along Clark's stomach and eventually resting on his thigh. He took one of his lube coated fingers and pressed it against Clark's opening, the warm pressure around his finger made his cock twitch as he thought about pressing into that warmth.

"Now, Lex. I'm ready."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Not that Lex minded, as he had every intention of giving into that demand.

Clark lifted his legs, and Lex positioned himself, making sure to keep a hand on Clark's thigh as he did so. He pressed into Clark, and the warmth was amazing. It spread right through him. Sex with Clark had always been fantastic, but this was like nothing he'd ever felt.

Something cold hit his back, and Lex jolted. Clark moaned in response to his sharp movement. He felt another burst of cold which was gone in an instant. What an incredible sensation. It was snowing, and Lex suddenly understood what Clark meant when he'd talked about contrasts. God, he loved the snow.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Lex didn't answer as sometimes conversation was pointless. There were no words for how incredibly good he felt right now. Instead he bent down and kissed Clark. When their tongues met, the resulting jolt of pleasure was so strong, his body shook with it. He broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against Clark's neck and freezing for a second, letting his body absorb Clark's shudders, a tease of movement.

He couldn't stay still, nor did he think Clark would let him remain still for long. Lex raised his head and balanced so that he could use one hand to stroke Clark's cock while he pushed inside. Coherent thinking had gone the way of melted snow, and he didn't miss it. One thought remained—more. He wanted more of Clark, more of these feelings, just more.

"Lex."

Clark reached down and grabbed his own cock, and Lex let go, balancing himself with both hands so that he could angle his thrusts deeper.

It was snowing harder, and he was awash with sensation—cold and heat and the sounds of Clark's moans. When Clark came, calling out his name, it triggered an orgasm in Lex so intense that it felt like his body was melting into the snow rather than it melting against his back. No, it felt like he was melting into Clark, all their barriers gone, each feeling what the other felt.

Lex slowly became aware of reality and his separateness when he started to feel the cold again. Still uncomfortable as he was starting to get, he didn't want to move or pull out of Clark.

"Come on Lex, we need to head back inside. You're going to feel the cold soon."

"I already feel it." He recognized the irony that it was Clark encouraging a return to indoors where it was nice and warm, while he had absolutely no desire whatsoever to move.

"Lex."

"Fine." Lex sighed and winced as he pulled out of Clark. As he did so, a shock of cold air hit him, but before he had time to curse, he felt the strange sensation of the body recognizing movement that the eye can't record—a sure sign he'd taken a ride on the Clark Kent Silver Bullet Train. Not that he had any objections to Clark speeding him away, nor did he have any objections to the hot shower he suggested taking either.

Later as they were curled up on the couch, watching a crackling fire, Lex reflected that he felt disgustingly content, and he was just fine with that.

"Lex."

"Hmmmm."

"I'm kinda curious. How did it feel for you, the, uh, contrasts? Were they like normal?"

"Normal? No. That was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The contrast between your body heat and the snow was incredible." He ran a finger along Clark's arm.

"Yeah, for me too."

"So, was there anything else interesting in those Kryptonian sex manuals?" Lex figured after some time lounging contentedly by the fire, a round two might be in order.

Clark pushed himself up onto his elbow and grinned. "Very interesting. We can't be snowed in long enough."

"Well then," Lex smiled. "Let it snow."


End file.
